U n r a v e L
by KAmichiZU
Summary: ia memandangi Aomine dari atas sampai bawah dan kembali keatas lagi. "Maaf, kami tidak memberikan pelayanan ekstra."... Masih AoAka.
1. Oneshot

..;..

"Kagami Taiga _desu_ , _yoroshiku_ _onegaishimasu_."

Pria bersurai merah-hitam membungkuk di hadapan beberapa orang berseragam koki dan pelayan. Mulai hari ini ia akan menjadi salah satu pegawai sebuah restoran yakiniku yang terletak di pojok kota distrik 20, Tokyo.

Umurnya baru 21 tahun, saat ini sedang kuliah di _Kamii University_ jurusan Ekonomi. Ia memutuskan kerja sambilan demi membeli hadiah untuk ulang tahun pacarnya.

"Nah, _minna-san_. Kagami-kun akan membantu mulai sekarang, bekerja samalah dengannya." Ucap seorang pria tua yang manajer restoran. Semua orang menyambut ramah Kagami, bahkan ada yang terpesona dengan ketampanan Kagami. Dan ketika ia bilang sudah punya pacar raut wajah mereka berubah nelangsa.

.

 **Kamiya Chizuru presents**

 **Unravel  
**

 **Aomine x Kagami x Kuroko  
**

 **Drama – Tragedy**

 **Knb © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

.

Ini sudah seminggu Kagami melihatnya duduk sendirian dan memesan banyak daging sekali makan. Di temani secangkir kopi yang berkali-kali minta ditambah.

Bukannya Kagami rasis atau apa sih, tapi dia memang jarang melihat warna kulit yang gelap dan berotot. Meski ia juga sering _surfing_ , kulitnya tidak pernah sehitam itu.

"…-i… Oi… Oi…"

Suaranya berat terkesan lelah dan malas, tapi fisiknya atletis. Pandangan matanya tajam dan ada kerutan di dahinya. Kagami menebak, orang itu berumur 30-an.

"Oi! Bakagami!"

"E-EH?"

Pria berkulit coklat dan berambut biru itu tersenyum remeh pada Kagami.

"Mau apa kau, Ahomine?!" Kagami mendekati meja Aomine.

Benar, mereka saling mengenal karena Aomine membaca _tagname_ Kagami sejak ia pertama bekerja disini, dan tanpa malu-malu pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Dan kejadian seperti ini sudah berkali-kali terjadi di tempat dan waktu yang sama.

" _Yare yare_ , kopinya nambah dong." Aomine mengangkat cangkir kosongnya ke hadapan Kagami.

" _Gez_ , kau membuatku susah. _Aho_." Kagami jengkel.

"Nah, kau manis kalau _ngambek_ _gitu_."

"Hah? Kau bodoh ya?!" Kagami mengangkat nampan, bersiap memukulkannya pada Aomine.

"Hei kau membuat pelanggan takut."

Pertengkaran mereka memang kasar, tapi justru terliat _unyu_ dan malah ada beranggapan mereka pasangan yang mesra.

" **Bukan pasangan!** " Aomine dan Kagami kompak berteriak.

.

Aomine sedari tadi menatap Kagami yang beda dari biasanya. Hari ini laki-laki itu lebih banyak tersenyum daripada nantang berkelahi padanya. Moodnya bagus, itulah yang dipikirkan Aomine. Ia menyeruput kopi panasnya sambil melihat jalanan kota di malam hari yang tampak lenggang.

Pintu restoran bergaya khas jepang terbuka, seseorang bertubuh kecil dan sangat kurus berambut biru laut dan memakai penutup mata di sambut meriah oleh Kagami.

"Kuroko! Akhirnya kau datang juga."

Aomine tersenyum, rupanya ini yang membuat pemuda itu terlihat senang. Pacarnya datang berkunjung.

Kuroko menyerahkan mantelnya pada Kagami untuk di gantungkan. Ia duduk di meja dekat pintu masuk, menyapa beberapa pelayan yang mengenalnya. Kagami bekerja disinipun atas rekomendasi Kuroko yang sudah lebih dulu menjadi pelanggan tetap restoran ini.

Pesanan satu porsi daging dan secangkir kopi siap di nikmati Kuroko. Kagami menemani Kuroko duduk sambil mengobrol, restoran tidak begitu ramai jadi dia bisa leluasa menikmati waktu dengan pacarnya. Kagami banyak bercerita tentang pekerjaannya sementara Kuroko hanya makan dan sesekali tersenyum dan menanggapi pernyataan Kagami. Berpacaran dengan Kuroko adalah hal yang sangat Kagami inginkan sejak pertama kali masuk bangku kuliah.

Aomine tersenyum pada Kuroko ketika mata mereka bertemu.

.

 _Ring ring ring_

Sewaktu-waktu memang ada yang memesan daging mentah untuk di masak sendiri dirumah, biasanya jika seseorang mengadakan acara pesta _barbeque_ , restoran ini akan mengantarkan pesanan daging beserta saos khas restoran yang sangat di nikmati pelanggannya.

" _Moshi-moshi, konnichiwa,_ Restoran Yakiniku distrik 20, disini." Gadis berambut coklat pendek mengangkat telefon.

" _Hai, Hai_.. Kise-kun? Hmm hmm.. baik, daging 3 kilogram. Baik akan segera kami antar. _Arigatou_ _gozaimassu_." Riko –nama gadis itu. Mencatat alamat dan banyaknya pesanan daging.

"Teppei! 3 kilo daging segar untuk rumah nomor 10 di blok 5." Riko menyerahkan secarik kertas pada pemuda tinggi besar yang di panggil Teppei.

"Oh. Maaf, Riko aku masih ada pekerjaan."

"Heh,, begitu." Ia pun mencari orang lain yang bisa disuruh tanpa bisa menolak, "Ah. Kagami-kun? Tolong antarkan pesanan ini." Riko mendekati Kagami yang sedang menyapu.

Kagami menerima kertas dari Riko dan menyanggupi perintah wakil manajernya itu.

.

Kagami berhenti mengayuh sepedanya, berhenti di sebuah rumah tua di blok 5. Ia melihat nomor yang tertera di pintu, ya dia sudah ada di rumah yang benar, nomor 10. Tapi keadaannya jauh dari kesan hidup, malah lebih mirip rumah hantu dari luar.

Bangunannya megah, tapi kusam dan tidak terawat.

Kagami takut, berkali-kali bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Permisi… Kise-san?"

Takut sih, tapi malu dong sama badan bongsor berotot masa kalah sama hantu? Kagami tetap membuka pintu dan berjalan memasuki rumah. Sampai di pintu utama, dia mengetuknya beberapa kali.

Belum ada jawaban.

Kagami kembali mengetuk.

 _Ceklek._

Pintu bergaya eropa itu terdecit, terbuka. Seseorang berambut _navy blue_ dan berkulit coklat bertelanjang dada membuka pintu tanpa rasa berdosa _. Six pack_ nya membuat air liur Kagami menetes pemirsah!

"O. Kagami?"

Sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu kira-kira dua minggu yang lalu, Aomine nampak lebih kurus. Walaupun _six pack_ nya masih terlihat jelas, tapi Kagami paham jika keadaan Aomine tidak sebaik biasanya.

"Kau yang memesan Yakiniku?" Kagami mengangkat bungkusan daging.

"Bukan, sepertinya Kise yang pesan."

"Kise? Pacarmu?" Kagami tertawa renyah.

"Bukan, dia pembantu _gw_ , masuk." Nadanya terkesan bercanda, Aomine membuka pintu lebih lebar.

"Hah? _Ngapain, ogah gw_." Kagami bertahan di tempat.

" _Bawel_ , _duit_ _gw_ di dalem, masuk _aja_ _bentar_ , _bego_." Kesel di bilang _bego_ , tapi denger kata ' _duit'_ akhirnya Kagami masuk juga. Matanya mengamati perabotan di dalam rumah, layaknya rumah normal lainnya. Bahkan barang-barangnya terlihat mahal tapi antik.

Aomine mempersilahkan Kagami duduk di sampingnya.

"Lebih baik _cepet_ bayar, _gw_ banyak kerjaan."

" _Duit_ _gw_ di Kise, bentar lagi juga pulang, lagi di pergi dia." Mau bagaimana lagi, Kagami dengan bodohnya menurut dan duduk di samping Aomine yang masih santai bertelanjang dada.

Kagami diam, tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa.

"Kagami."

"Hm?"

 _Brugh!_

Aomine menimpa tubuh Kagami dan memenjarakannya di kedua tangannya.

"Eh, apa-apaan?" Kagami mendorong-dorong tubuh Aomine tapi gagal, Aomine lebih kuat dari Kagami.

Aomine mengendus Kagami dibagian leher, wajah Kagami memerah di goda seperti ini. Nafas hangat Aomine berganti jadi basahnya air liur, berganti lagi menjadi gading kenyal yang menyapu lehernya membentuk garis lurus dari bawah kuping sampai bahu.

Kaos Kagami sudah menghilang entah sejak kapan.

Kagami ingin berteriak tapi lehernya tercekat dan tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun termasuk desahan.

Aomine sudah sampai menjilati dada Kagami dan turun sampai inti tubuh, ia kembali lagi ke leher dan membisikan sesuatu untuk korbannya.

" _Itadakimassu_ …"

 _Crash!_

"Aaaagghhh…" Suara itu akhirnya terdengar, mata Kagami hampir keluar merasakan sakit akibat gigitan taring Aomine di lehernya. Rasa sakit itu berangsur berubah menjadi memabukkan. Ada suatu cairan yang Aomine masukan melalui giginya kedalam tubuh Kagami.

Tangan Kagami mendorong kepala Aomine supaya menghisapnya lebih dalam, panas, nikmat dan melegakan, mirip seperti perasaan _orgasme_.

.

Tangan Kagami terkulai lemas.

Wajahnya pucat tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Aomine berdiri dan menyeka darah yang menetes dari mulutnya, tubuhnya kembali segar setelah berhari-hari tidak meminum darah sebanyak ini.

"Aomine-kun, kau tidak membunuhnya?"

Muncul suara dari belakang Aomine. Kuroko sudah melihatnya sedari tadi, sampai ia bosan berdiri. Rambut biru mudanya acak-acakan, tubuh putih mulusnya hanya berbaluk kemeja putih kebesaran yang menutupi sampai pangkal paha. Penutup mata yang biasanya ia pakai entah hilang kemana, satu mata yang biasanya di tutupinya kini terlihat. Bola matanya berwarna hitam dengan inti mata merah ruby, urat-urat matanya terlihat jelas.

Kuroko mendekati Aomine dan memeluknya manja.

"Kau ingin menjadikannya _vampire_?" Aomine adalah _vampire_ darah murni, ia bisa seenaknya membuat kaumnya bertambah.

Sebagai _vampire_ murni, darah bukanlah hal yang utama. Dia hanya menghisap darah jika ingin. Membunuh manusia sudah jarang ia lakukan, jika Kuroko sedang malas, dia akan membawakan berkantung-kantung darah yang di beli dari rumah sakit.

Kuroko nyaman rambutnya dielus lembut oleh tangan Aomine.

"Itu tergantung padanya Tetsu, jika dia kuat bertahan dari racunku. Ia akan bangkit kembali." Kuroko menatap kasihan pada mayat Kagami.

Sudah bukan hal baru ia membawakan makanan untuk Aomine, biasanya setelah Aomine puas menghisap darahnya, Kuroko mendapatkan jatah dagingnya. Beruntung ia hanya setengah _ghoul_ , ia tidak perlu makan sebanyak _ghoul_ biasa. Satu tubuh manusia cukup untuk sebulan.

Dan jika terpaksa, ia bisa makan daging manusia di kedai yakiniku langganannya.

" _Mou_ , kalian membunuhnya?" Kise yang baru datang kesal karena tingkah kedua temannya.

"Aku akan memberitahu Kagetora-san nanti." Seakan sudah hal wajar, Kuroko mengatakan hal itu dengan ekspresi tanpa beban.

.

.

.

 **.  
**

.

.

.

A/N Akhirnya terkabul juga bikin ff ginian. Mwahahahahah aneh ya? Aneh ya? Ah bodo yang penting lega udah nyalurin ide pake tangan sendiri, walopun banyak tipo dan miss dimana2, eyd yang mungkin acak kadut, alur yang kecepetan karena emang ga pengen ngelama-lamain durasi waktu hidup Kagami wahahahaha

Judul di ambil dari **TK from** **凛として時雨** ostnya Tokyo Ghoul. Dan banyak anime yang menginspirasi FF ini salah satunya ya Tokyo Ghoul punyanya **Sui Ishida**. Aku bikin tokoh Kuroko mirip Kaneki, itu juga sengaja. Njir, gw lagi gila Kaneki pokoknya.

Ada bagian Aomine ngomong pake bahasa gaul ya itu juga mengindikasikan kalo Aomine nyaman ngobrol sama Kagami, semacam hint aokaga paling minim sih.

Yap, yang udah baca di mohon **KOMEN/REVIEW/KRIPIK(?)/SARANNYA**.

 _Arigatou_.

.

.

 **Kamiya**.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

Matanya terbuka perlahan, membiasakan cahaya yang menubruk sadis kornea matanya. Ia mencoba mengingat dimana ia berada.

Ia ingin mengeluarkan suaranya tapi tidak bisa, tenaganya habis terkuras. Menggerakkan tangannyapun perlu usaha ekstra.

Lehernya yang terasa sakit dipaksa menoleh ke kiri.

Seseorang dengan cengiran khasnya duduk melipat kaki, ekspresi wajahnya tampak puas. Rambut biru tuanya tertiup udara pagi yang dingin.

" _Ohayou_ , Kagami."

.

.

.

FIN

.


	2. Chapter 1

**.;.**

 **UnraveL by Kamiya Chizuru**

 **Aomine X Akashi PART 1**

 **.;.**

Akashi, pria yang sakit-sakitan dan terobsesi dengan Vampire. Kebetulan, mereka bertemu kemudian saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Aomine bersumpah tidak akan menyakiti Akashi.

.

" _Kau mungkin tidak ada di hatiku, tapi aku tidak ingin menyakitimu." –Aomine Daiki._

" _Setidaknya, biarkan aku menunjukkan perasaan cintaku padamu." –Akashi Seijurou._

.

.

Tokyo dihujani salju sejak sore hari, hanya ada beberapa orang yang mau keluar rumah di cuaca sedingin ini. Atau, seseorang yang baru saja pulang dari tempatnya kuliah. Berjalan sambil mengigil di tengah hujan tanpa payung, rambut biru mudanya hanya terlindungi topi rajut berwarna cokelat. Berkali-kali menggesekkan tangannya yang berbalut kaus tangan seadanya hadiah dari konbini biasa ia berlangganan.

Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar, lalu menoleh keatas. Tidak ada siapapun, dan tidak mungkin ada orang yang bisa terbang. Bulu kuduknya merinding, iapun berlari kecil agar cepat sampai ke rumahnya.

.

.

Diatas sebuah tiang listrik, kibaran jubah itu terbuka menampakkan sosok tinggi dan berkulit gelap, rambutnya biru _navy_ senada dengan warna bola matanya. Ia mendesah, berdebar-debar takut jika orang yang sedang diamatinya melihat wujudnya. Untung saja, jubah tembus pandang ini tidak pernah terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Setiap hari melihat hanya dari kejauhan, memastikannya bisa pulang dengan selamat sampai rumah. Distrik 20 bukan tempat yang aman jika kau hanya manusia biasa, setidaknya begitulah pikiran pria itu. Ia tidak mengenalnya, tidak tahu namanya. Tapi ia bersimpati pada pemuda kecil yang berjuang hidup sendirian, mungkin saja orang tuanya membuangnya. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal yang lebih parah dari hal itu.

Tubuhnya berubah menjadi burung-burung gagak, beriringan menuju ke suatu tempat.

.

Akashi Seijurou, umurnya masih muda dan wajahnya pun tampan. Otaknya cerdas, ia bisa paham isi sebuah buku hanya dengan membolak-balikkan halamannya. Sebagai orang kaya, ia tidak memilih-milih makanan, karena tidak ada yang bisa ia pilih.

Dibalik kesempurnaannya sebagai tuan muda, Akashi tidak bisa bergerak tanpa kursi roda. Kakinya lumpuh sejak ia dilahirkan, selama 20 tahun ini ia tinggal dengan para pelayan yang setia. Orang tuanya hanya ada di cetakan buku tabungannya. Dengan segala keterbatasan Akashi, ia tidak suka berdiam diri di rumah.

Dan hobi berkeliling kota lah yang mempertemukan Akashi dengannya.

Aomine Daiki.

.

Puluhan burung gagak berkumpul menjadi satu dan membentuk suatu sosok, pintu beranda Akashi selalu terbuka lebar menyambut laki-laki yang sudah dua bulan ia temukan dalam keadaan sekarat. Makanan apapun yang Akashi berikan di tolak, entah sengaja atau tidak Aomine justru menyerangnya saat ia tidur.

Akashi terkejut dan takut, Aomine berada di atasnya dan hawa pembunuhnya begitu kuat. Akashi meringkuk hampir menangis, untung saja Aomine segera sadar akan nafsunya, ia bukan makhluk rendahan yang akan melukai orang yang pernah menyelamatkannya.

Aomine memeluk tubuh Akashi yang bergetar dan meminta maaf hingga tubuh itu kembali bernafas dengan tenang.

" _Aku bersumpah tidak akan melukaimu, Akashi."_

.

Akashi tersenyum melihat kedatangan Aomine kearahnya.

" _Okaeri."_

.

.

"Aku sudah membeli kantong darah A, kau bisa mengambilnya di kulkas." Akashi menutup buku yang tadi ia baca, dan mengembalikannya ke rak buku.

"Aku tidak lapar." Aomine membantu Akashi meletakan buku di tempat semula, yang lebih tinggi tempatnya.

"Vampire murni memang luar biasa ya? Kau bisa bertahan lama tanpa darah. Tapi aku belum mengerti kenapa waktu itu kau terlihat sekarat."

Pembicaraan ini lagi.

Aomine menghela nafas, lelah. Begini kah rasanya tinggal bersama orang yang terobsesi dengan vampire? Akashi pernah bilang ia tidak tertarik dengan hal yang berbau fiksi ataupun legenda, tapi sejak sosok semacam Aomine muncul dan berniat menyerangnya di ranjang. Dalam konteks sungguh-sungguh menyerang, taringnya keluar dan mata Aomine bahkan berkilat-kilat.

Sosok dalam kursi roda itu tersenyum seadanya. Aomine masih belum mau menceritakan tentang dirinya, bukan hal yang penting mungkin. Tapi setidaknya Akashi bisa tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk Aomine supaya dia tidak mengalami kejadian itu lagi.

Tubuhnya penuh luka dan hampir tidak bisa bicara, Akashi yang saat itu menyangka Aomine hanya manusia biasa yang kelaparan menyajikan makanan manusia yang sehat dan bergizi. Aomine memang memakan sesuapan roti dan steak tapi wajahnya masih pucat. Dan setelah Akashi tahu jika tamunya ini membutuhkan darah, ia melukai dirinya sendiri kemudian darahnya di hisap Aomine. Rasanya tidak sakit, malah terasa memabukkan dan Akashi ingin sekali lagi merasakan sensasi saat liur Aomine masuk kedalam tubuhnya melewati celah luka.

Tapi Aomine menolak.

"Kau darimana saja?" Akashi mengalah dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kota."

"Seperti biasa?" Aomine tidak menjawab dan hanya pergi meninggalkan Akashi.

Akashi ingin menangis. Ia ingin Aomine menotis dirinya sesekali.

"Oh ya, Akashi." Aomine muncul lagi di depan pintu.

.

.

 _-Cut_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N** Nanggung ya ._. karena saya ga berpikir FF ini bakalan disambut, jadi saya nulis sesuka hati saya saja. Silahkan yang mau ngereview, ga mau yaudah.. sok yang mau ngeflame di persilahkan, mau ngomeng apa aja terserah asal jangan buang sampah sembarangan aja. Saya lagi males nyapu.


	3. Chapter 2

**.;.**

 **UnraveL** Story by **Kamiya Chizuru**

 **Aomine X Akashi PART 2**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Gore, Plot twist (?)**

 **Disclaimer : KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Tokyo Ghoul © Ishida Sui, Vampire Academy © Richelle Mead, Unravel © TK from** **凛として時雨**

 **.;.**

 **Summary :** Apakah dendam membuatnya harus kehilangan seseorang lagi? "Bertahanlah Akashi!"

 **.;.**

"Ada apa?"

" _Otanjoubi omedetto…_ " Aomine menyunggingkan senyuman, tipis tapi Akashi bersyukur bisa melihatnya. Aomine tahu ulang tahunnya, bahkan dia sendiri lupa kapan hari ia dilahirkan. Eh darimana Aomine bisa tahu?

"Aomine, darimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Si poni aneh yang memberitahu ku. Kau ingin hadiah?"

Akashi menggeleng, "Tidak ada hal yang aku inginkan. Sudah tidak ada." Aomine tidak mengerti maksud Akashi, tapi kalau dia sendiri sudah mengatakan hal seperti itu, tidak ada yang bisa Aomine lakukan. Memang benar, dia seorang tuan muda, kaya raya dan sempurna –seharusnya.

"Aku akan menyuruh Himuro membuatkan makanan," Akashi menatap Aomine, ah bodohnya dia baru sadar. "Dan juga darah, kita adakan pesta kecil-kecilan. Bagaimana?"

" _Sumimasen_ , Akashi-sama." Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan berpakain butler membungkuk pada Akashi, satu tangannya diletakan didepan dada. "Baru saja datang surat undangan, Akashi-sama."

Akashi menerima sepucuk surat yang diserahkan Himuro kepadanya, Akashi membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya, "Too Inc? Pesta dansa?" kedua alisnya mengkerut, bingung dan sedikit tersinggung. "Mereka lupa aku tidak punya kaki atau apa?" Ia bertanya pada Himuro.

Tanpa disadari keduanya, Aomine tersenyum mendengar hal yang sudah di tunggu akhirnya terjadi juga.

"Undangan ini datang setiap tahun, tapi Anda selalu saja menolak untuk menghadiri acara tersebut. Apakah tahun inipun Anda berniat tidak hadir?"

"Aku berniat membuat pesta ulang tahunku. Ya kan, Aomine?"

"Ada baiknya kau keluar rumah Akashi, bagaimana jika aku menemanimu. Kau mau?"

Aomine mendekat, mengangkat dagu Akashi kemudian menciumnya. Beruntung, sankin syoknya Akashi lupa menutup mulutnya dan menjadikan akses pertukaran air liur menjadi lebih mudah.

 _Ternyata bisa dengan cara sepperti ini._

Akashi mencengkram kedua siku Aomine, rasa candu itu kembali ia rasakan. Hasratnya terbang semakin tinggi saat Aomine juga tidak terkendali,

" _Hai, soko made_." Himuro menarik kerah baju Aomine, selujur air menghubungan bibir Aomine dan Akashi yang belum sepenuhnya terputus. Tampang Akashi berbeda dari biasanya, sensasinya membakar seluruh tubuhnya. Dia masih menginginkannya lagi dan lagi.

"Pergilah Aomine-san, aku akan menyuruh pelayan membawakan pakaian formal untukmu."

.;.

Akashi mengenakan setelan biru muda dan dilapisi jas berwana putih berdasi biru tua, ia mencukur sediki rambutnya agar terlihat lebih rapi. Duduk di kursi roda dengan sebuah selimut tipis berwarna merah maroon menutupi kakinya.

Aomine tampak lebih cerah dari biasanya, sedikit dipaksa memakai bedak tipis oleh Akashi supaya terlihat bersih. Rambut biru yang biasanya apa adanya kini ditata lebih elegan dan berkelas. Dari sekian warna yang di pilihkan Aomine tetap hanya memilih warna hitam, warna kemejanya merah darah tanpa dasi.

Tepat pukul tujuh malam keduanya sampai di tempat tujuan. Himuro setia mendorong kursi roda Akashi dan mengantarnya menemui beberapa kolega bisnis ayahnya.

Aomine memisahkan diri dari obrolan-obrolan yang membosankan khas bangsawan.

Ruangan pesta adalah sebuah hallroom di sebuah kastil yang letaknya jauh dari keramaian. Dari atas beranda Aomine melihat mobil-mobil terparkir rapi dan ada pula yang baru datang. Di sekeliling gedung terdapat 12 patung zodiak, dan di kedua sisi Aomine sekarang ada patung _Sagittarius_ dan _Capricorn_.

"Tuan, anda mau minuman?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Aomine tidak membawa jubah tembus pandangnya, daijobou ka?

"Tuan?"

Aomine memejamkan matanya, merasakan hembusan angin malam, untung saja salju sudah berhenti turun.

"TUAN!"

"Huwaaaa!" Aomine berteriak, terkejut. Untung di dalam juga ramai, sepertinya tidak ada orang yang mendengar teriakannya.

"Maaf, Anda mau minum?"

Laki-laki bertubuh pendek, memakai seragam pelayan sambil membawa nampan besi berisi gelas-gelas tinggi berisi champange dan menawarkannya pada Aomine.

Rambutnya biru terang,

Aomine masih diam.

"Tuan, Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Ah iya, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih." Aomine mengambil satu gelas dan meminumnya. Merasa tugasnya sudah selesai, pemuda itu membungkuk dan kembali masuk ke dalam.

"Tunggu. Siapa namamu?"

Sedari tadi, dia sudah merasa tidak enak bahkan sebelum berangkat kuliah. Dan sekarang di saat kerja part time yang hanya bisa dia dapatkan seminggu sekali, perasaan tidak jelas itu hadir kembali. Dengan nada bicara yang waspada namun santai, ia kembali berbicara. "Kuroko Tetsuya, _desu_."

"Oh, Tetsu."

" _Hai_?"

"Temani aku, disini."

Kuroko memandangi Aomine dari atas sampai bawah dan kembali keatas lagi. "Maaf, kami tidak memberikan pelayanan ekstra."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku bicara."

Kuroko memandang kedalam ruangan _hall_ , "Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Lalu kembali masuk ke dalam, tidak mempedulikan perasaan Aomine yang terluka.

.;.

.;.

Akashi menyuruh Himuro mencari Aomine, berkali-kali berdebat jika ia akan baik-baik saja tanpa Himuro di sampingnya. Dan sebagai penenang akhirnya Akashi mau di temani seorang pelayan yang lewat di depan mereka.

"Aku menitipkan Tuanku, kau bersedia?

Dengar, kau jangan menawarinya makanan atau minuman apapun. Mengerti?" pelayan itu mengangguk saja. Walaupun sedikit aneh kenapa tidak boleh menawarinya makanan dan minuman.

"Baik, aku mengerti."

"Siapa namamu?"

Ya, hari ini terlalu aneh.

"Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_."

"Baiklah Tetsuya, ku serahkan padamu." Himuro menepuk bahu Kuroko sebelum pergi.

Mereka berdua bersampingan dengan canggung, Akashi hanya diam tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, hanya mengamati beberapa orang yang lewat dan selebihnya hanya bergerak bosan. Acara dansa akan berlangsung sepuluh menit lagi setelah tuan rumahnya datangan dan menyambut semua tamu. Akashi menguap karena bosan.

Kuroko berkedip santai, bisa dikatakan beristirahat setelah kesana-kemari melayani tamu. Sesekali ia melirik Akashi, takut tuan muda itu kabur. Diam-diam ia berpikir kenapa sedari tadi si rambut merah ini tidak makan apa-apa. Apakah makanan disini tidak sesuai dengan kebangsawanannya? _Ck, sombong sekali._

"Kuroko,"

" _Hai_?"

"Apa kau merasa aneh?" Kuroko mengerjap, tidak biasanya orang masih menganggapnya setelah beberapa menit tidak berinteraksi dan dari awal mereka memang tidak berkomunikasi sama sekali.

"Ya, hari ini memang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya."

Jauh diluar perkiraan ternyata mereka cukup _nyambung_ ketika berbicara, mereka berbicara banyak hal dari isu pemerintahan sampai hasil pertanian. Seorang mahasiswa yang ingin tahu dan seorang bangsawan muda yang sudah sangat banyak membaca buku, bukankah itu saling mengisi? Kuroko kagum, Akashi hanya lebih tua satu tahun darinya tapi wawasannya bahkan mungkin melebihi seorang dosen.

Himuro masih mencari sosok Aomine di segala penjuru ruangan. Padahal, kulitnya yang tidak biasa mungkin bisa menjadi nilai plus ketika ia hilang. Sambil terus mencari, Himuro melihat beberapa tokoh masyarat yang berkumpul. Sudah sewajarnya karena ini juga dalam rangka pesta natal ala orang besar. Namun, dibaliknya hanya berisi sekumpulan makhluk-makhluk serakah 'pemakan' manusia.

Hanya orang-orang dari keturunan tertentulah yang layak hidup, sementara kalangan rendah untuk mendapatkan sesuap nasi pun tidak ada jalan lain selain mencuri. Dunia sudah keropos, Himuro bersyukur bisa menjadi _butler_ keluarga terpandang sejak turun temurun.

"Kau di sini rupanya, Aomine-san?"

Masih di tempat yang sama sejak awal ia menghilang, bedanya hanya ada di rokok yang diapit kedua bibirnya.

"Yo."

"Akashi-sama mencarimu."

"Sebentar lagi."

Himuro mengangguk paham, Aomine berniat menghabiskan rokoknya terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk kembali ke aula.

"Kau terlihat senang, Aomine-san." Aomine tertawa kecil, memang benar hal yang paling tidak bisa ia sembunyikan adalah raut bahagia.

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu."

"Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Tetsuya?" lawan bicaranya terkejut, darimana ia bisa tahu tentang Tetsu?

"Maaf, kami mengamatimu diam-diam. Akashi-sama memang kepo orangnya." Himuro tertawa, sudah lama ia tidak tahan membongkar rahasia tuannya.

"Kau terlihat seperti pengkhianat bagiku," rokok yang tinggal setengah batang itu dibuang begitu saja lalu diinjak. "Tapi akupun tidak mengenal dirimu. Mau tidak mau, Himuro. Percaya padamu adalah hal yang satu-satunya bisa kulakukan. Saat ini."

"KYAAAAAAAA"

"WAAAAAAA"

CRASH!

CRASH!

PRANG!

Baik Aomine dan Himuro terkejut mendengar suara teriakkan dari dalam aula, keduanya sempat terdiam sesaat tapi akhirnya mereka sadar dan segera berlari masuk ke dalam,

"AKASHI-SAMA!"

.;.

.;.

.;.

 _Cut desu_ ._.v

.

.

.

.

 **A/N** Maaf untuk segala keanehan di FF ini reader-sama *membungkuk* ah aku bingung mau nentuin pairnya, tapi yang bisa aku bilang adalah chapter ini, dan 2 chapter depan masih tentang AoAka. Aku ga tahu apa yang bakalan kalian lakukan jika aku ngerubah pairing setelah AoAka Arc selesai. Ya aku mah pasrah.

Saya ga niat buat terlalu manjangin wordsnya, maaf. Karena jujur ini temanya berat ya. Alhamdulillah alur udah kebayang, ending, twist dan segala tetek bengeknya. Saya cuman berharap ada dukungan dari kalian aja melalui **review**.

.;.

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Corporal Narin to B Gata** Sankyu reviewnya, hai, daijobou yo… yap saling berhubungan. Chapter 1 bisa dibilang alur mundurnya chapter Oneshoot. Silahkan nikmati lanjutanya, arigatou~~

 **Akoverd20** Hi, makasih reviewnya, kaget y? #halah bukan omongan yang penting kok muehuehuhue. Silahkan part duanya sudah ada.

 **Zyou** Ohayou Zyou-san. iya dibaca aja biar ga penasaran ya, makasih reviewnya :]

 **Guest** Dozou…

 **Switch off** Deheelll gw baru sadar namanya off, bwahahah oh typo ya. Nanti aku perbaiki deh (kalo inget #ditabok) posenya sudah ku duga nista (?) hayoo siapa yg nyanyi unravel ada yang nagih tuuuhhh *siul2 maap ya pendek bwahahaha udah dibahas kan ya di line, yaudah… oiya lupa. EKHEM, AOMINE PUNYA SAYAAAAAAAAA! Makasih reviewnya uwu

 **Shinanodayo** Hai, sodaranya shintarou *apa iya ini 'sedikit' lebih panjang ya bwahahah, no komen soal pair deh ya dari awal ini juga bukan ff lovey dovey, maafkan saya. Tapi untuk chapter awal2 memang AoAka, keliatankan dari previewnya. AoKaga, ya ini masalah selera sih.. ga bisa maksain juga saya nya. MidoTaka ya, yap udah ada porsi kok buat mereka nanti :] sankyu reviewnya.

.;.

Sign,

Zuru janai, **Chizuru** da.

21 juli 2015, 9: **15** PM, 7 pages, **15** 33 words.

.;.


End file.
